


Show Me

by speedkitten



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-25 17:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedkitten/pseuds/speedkitten
Summary: Valtteri can't wait to show Mika how good of a boy he is.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very interested in pet play but i'm also quite new to it, so i'm not probably not aware of every term/practice surrounding it. its also probably not really full-on pet play, either.

Mika quietly knocked on Valtteri’s hotel room door. He often wasn’t the one to seek the younger man out, but here he was. He tightly clutched the black leather bag at his side, knuckles turning white. It seemed like an eternity before the door opened.

“Mika, come in.” Valtteri quietly uttered, knowing what the older man had in mind as he walked inside. Mika quickly took off his shoes as the door clicked closed behind them.

“Well,” Valtteri quipped as he made his way towards the older man as he rummaged through his bag. “What do you have in mind for me tonight, Mika?”

“Erm, the usual, I suppose. Do you…?” Mika gestured with his hands; he often found it embarrassing to voice his intents out loud.

“Of course. Wouldn’t have said yes if I had felt otherwise.” Valtteri replied as he sat down at the edge of his bed. He felt comfortable with Mika, and trusted that he would respect his boundaries. His eyes lit up with excitement as Mika produced a bright blue leather collar, complete with a small tag with his name. The older man sat down beside him, the bed shifting slightly from his weight. 

“Are you ready, Valtteri?” Mika quietly whispered, gently rubbing the back of Valtteri’s neck. 

“Yeah,” The younger Finn uttered as he leaned into the touch. Mika started to help the younger man take off his clothes, noticing his stiffening cock. Once he was down to his underwear, Mika gently placed the collar around his neck and tightened the clasp, making sure that the collar wasn’t fastened too tightly. The small, silver tag dangled in front of Valtteri’s throat, the silver contrasting against his pale skin. Mika gently tousled Val’s short blond hair, kissing his forehead. Valtteri whimpered quietly as Mika gently placed his hands on his chin and raised his head, the tag on the collar jingling lightly.

“Good boy.” Mika praised Valtteri as he stood up from the bed. Valtteri remained on the bed, ready to heed his master’s orders. Valtteri’s master looked him over, his own cock stiffening slightly in his jeans. Mika unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his half-hard cock from his boxers and stroked it lightly as he stepped towards Valtteri. 

“Now, be a good boy and suck.”

Valtteri quickly complied and closed his lips around the head of Mika’s cock. His master quietly groaned as he started to take in more and more of his stiffening member. Valtteri looked up at his master, seeing him bite his lip and close his eyes. Mika gently pulled out of his pup’s mouth, reaching for his bag. 

“Good boy.” Mika praised him as he circled behind the younger Finn. “Head down,” he instructed the younger pup as he set down a bottle of lube and a butt plug onto the bed. Mika reached over and pulled down Val’s boxers, kicking them off once they were around his ankles. Mika lubed up his fingers, and gently circled his pup’s waiting hole. Slowly, he inserted his index finger into Valtteri’s hole, gently curling his finger to find his prostate. Valtteri groaned quietly as his master inserted another finger to open him up. After a couple of minutes of gently loosening him up, Mika replaced his fingers with an innocent-looking butt plug. 

“Good boy, Valtteri.” Mika whispered as his hand reached around to gently stroke his pup’s dick. Valtteri groaned, thrusting himself into his master’s hand, already desperate for his touch. 

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t get too excited.” Mika teased as he pulled his hand away. Valtteri whimpered as he heard Mika finish undressing himself. His master climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard, with a small remote in his hand. 

“C’mere, Val.” Valtteri crawled over to his master, resting his head near his side. “Good boy.” Mika whispered as he pressed a button on his remote. Valtteri gasped as he felt the butt plug gently vibrate inside of him. Mika smirked as he gently stroked his pup’s hair, hearing his soft whimpers. He began to stroke his own cock, keeping himself hard for later. Feeling a bit sorry for Valtteri, he leaned down to gently rub his cock, now dripping precum. The pup groaned at the touch, burying his face in Mika’s side.

“Mm, you like that, don’t you?” Mika quipped. Valtteri whimpered and nodded. The stroking continued for a few more moments, before Mika pulled his hand away. Valtteri groaned against Mika’s bare skin.

“Can’t have you coming now, can we?” Mika whispered as he gently rubbed his pup’s back. “Okay, head down.” Mika whispered as he got up from the bed. He rummaged in his bag for a condom as Valtteri waited, ass in the air for his master. His master climbed back onto the bed, reaching over him to retrieve the lube that was left on the nightstand. Mika squirted some extra lube onto his cock before he gingerly removed the butt plug from Valtteri’s hole. Valtteri whimpered as his master lined up his cock with his hole. Mika gingerly pushed into Valtteri, quietly moaning as he bottomed out.  
“Good boy.” Mika praised Valtteri as he whimpered, gently rubbing the small of his back. He started thrusting gently, giving Valtteri a chance to get used to his girth inside of him. Mika reached around to gently stroke the other man’s cock, soliciting a loud moan from him. The thrusts increased in pace, the gasps from Valtteri growing louder with each one. 

“Good boy, Valtteri.” Mika breathlessly whispered as he continued to pound his pup. He knew that they were both close, and since Valtteri had been such a good boy, Mika was going to be merciful and let him cum. 

“Okay, you can cum now. You’ve been a very good boy.” Mika whispered in his ear as he gave his stiff cock a few more tugs. Valtteri came quickly into Mika’s hand, with his master cumming soon after. Mika pulled out of Valtteri and reached into the bag he had brought along with him for some wet wipes to clean the sticky cum off of his hand. Tossing the used wipe into the trash, he climbed back onto the bed beside Valtteri and gently stroked his hair. 

“Good job, Valtteri. I’m proud of you.” Mika whispered as he kissed the younger man on his forehead. Valtteri blushed as he continued to stroke his hair, simply enjoying the gentle contact.

“Do you want me to take your collar off?” Mika broke the silence after a few moments. The other man nodded, sitting up slightly so Mika could get to the collar. Once it was off, Mika gently rubbed the skin of his neck. 

“Was it good?”

“Mm, yeah. That was fun.” Valtteri lightly chuckled as he lay back down on the bed, nestling himself under the covers. “You should stay, Mika.”

“I suppose I will.” Mika spoke after pondering for a moment. Valtteri’s eyes lit up as the older man got under the covers and wrapped his arms around him. They settled into each other’s touch as Valtteri tried to find something to watch on the television. Mika knew that it wouldn’t matter what he picked to watch; he would end up falling asleep anyway. This proved itself true as Valtteri dozed off as he watched some old movie that happened to be on. Mika smiled at the man sleeping in his arms; he enjoyed this closeness after their sessions. He stayed awake for a little bit longer, wishing to savor this moment, knowing that after tomorrow morning, this would be over. At least, until the next time, whenever that would be.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: my lab partner in my electrical engineering course accidentally stumbled upon this while i was writing it bc i didn't close the chrome window it was in :'3. i didn't look at it for over a week and a half bc i was just..... embarrased lmao.


End file.
